User talk:LEGOCITY73
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Man In The Window page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. You can also read some of the best stories our wiki has to offer by checking out Suggested Reading. Finally, you can check out stories written by authors of the wiki in User Stories. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 11:26, November 23, 2019 (UTC) There were frequent capitalization, punctuation, spelling, awkward wording, and plot issues (mainly with its pacing, progression, and description) that resulted in your story failing to meet our quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:31, November 23, 2019 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but perhaps you should use the writer's workshop or fully read our quality standards to get a better understanding of your story's issues as the onus falls on you as the author to fix the large amount of errors that were present in your story before uploading it. :You frequently had capitalization (you forget to capitalize a number of sentences), punctuation (failure to use punctuation properly in sentences and dialogue tags), spelling (numerous misspellings), awkward wording, and plot issues (mainly with its pacing, progression, and description) that resulted in the story failing to meet our quality standards. I can provide a copy of your story if you're looking to take it to the workshop for feedback. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:42, November 23, 2019 (UTC) ::Here's a copy of your story. To be honest, I would focus most on the plot itself as the story is rushed, doesn't really build the story much, and has a number of points that feel shoe-horned into the story that need to be explained (like a college student deciding to investigate the house with a gun with very little provocation, demolition crew not discovering the body if there was one or anyone in the suburb hearing the gunfire/murder that happened decades before, the protagonist managing to find a letter that had been seemingly hidden for decades at a glance through the wreckage and determining that this piece of paper out of everything was eye-catching enough to warrant a reading, the letter itself, etc.) as well as the issues I listed above. Remember that if you re-work the story, you need to make a deletion appeal (link above) and get it approved as rey-loading it will result in a temporary ban and the story's deletion. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:56, November 23, 2019 (UTC) Re: Story First and foremost, please do not upload stories to talk pages as it's a violation of our site rules. Doing so again will result in a temporary ban due to its tendency to make it difficult to navigate pages and keep the site organized. Onto your story, unfortunately I don't have a lot of time to go in-depth, but I've noticed that you're still repeating a lot of your previous mistakes that led to your first story being deleted. You frequently had capitalization (you forget to capitalize a number of sentences properly after dialogue tags and capitalization issues: ""ARE YOU INSANE?!?!" It (it) seamed to scream", I walked upstairs to the Town Hall (town hall) area.) issues. There were a lot of punctuation (failure to use punctuation properly in sentences and dialogue tags: ""No.(,)" I said softly.", ""Of course.(,)" I said to myself.", "Let's get this party started.(,)" I said., etc.) errors as well. Spelling issues: ""Okay, don't panic" I though (thought)to myself.", "I thought, be for (before) continuing to read.", "I was stuck in the land of Nightmares because some guardian fellow though (thought) I should save the world.", "It seamed (seemed) to scream.", etc. Plot issues: mainly with its pacing ("It turned to get him, but I shot it dead."), progression (the story feels more like a power fantasy than a horror story "I must have looked like a Walking Dead-style badass, carrying a massive assault rife while wearing slightly tattered clothes (from an encounter with a wolf)"), and description) that really weakens the overall story. I'm going to suggest taking your story to the writer's workshop as this isn't a complete list of the issues present. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:32, December 1, 2019 (UTC) :No worries, I'd still recommend taking your next story to the workshop if you choose to keep writing. Writing isn't something that comes naturally. It takes time and practice. Regardless, enjoy the rest of your weekend. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:49, December 1, 2019 (UTC)